A Secret Life
by ScarletSky27
Summary: Can't really think of a good summary at the moment...  But this story is about...  Demons and Demon Slayers!  Some of the IE Cast are Slayers too... Still accepting ocs guys... Submit yours if you want to...
1. She's a Demon Slayer?

**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven…_**

* * *

**Night, all is still and calm but somewhere in a place called Inazuma Town it's another story. Two dark figures are seen in the middle of night, one seems to be running away while the other is going after it…**

Girl w/ blonde hair and red eyes: *pant*…Don't you ever…*pant*…get tired?

Girl w/ light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes: *grins evilly*...Of course but I still have a job, puppet master, Alice.*speeds up*

Alice: Sasha!*gets one of her puppets*

Sasha: *right arm turns into a sword and gets ready to attack*

Girl w/ light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes: *smirks*How pitiful…*cuts through the puppet easily*

Alice: No!

Girl w/ light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes: *stabs Alice's back*your soul is mine…demon.

Alice: *turns into a red spherical thingy*

Girl w/ light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes: *grab the spherical thingy and eats it*

Boy w/ green hair and eyes: Sugoi, Mikomi-sama. You finished tonight's job quite fast.

Mikomi: *licking her fingers*Shiki remind me to punish someone tomorrow for not showing up.

Shiki: Yes, Mistress.

**Morning, we see our little demon slayer still tucked under her bed sheets and enjoying her sweet dreams. Until someone disturbs her…**

Shiki: Ohayo! Ojou-sama…*sighs*Please wake up mistress.

Mikomi: *glares at Shiki then goes back to sleep*

Shiki: You leave me no choice then mistress.*pulls bed sheets causing Mikomi to fall off her bed*

Mikomi: Shiki!

Shiki: Good morning mistress!*smiles innocently*

Mikomi: *puffs her cheeks then heads for the shower*_my name is Sasaki Mikomi. I'm the heiress of the Sasaki family which I don't understand because I have two older brothers. I'm currently studying at Raimon Junior High. And as all of you guessed already I have a secret life that only a few people know about. I'm a Demon Slayer. _*gets out of the shower and puts uniform on*

Girl w/ pink hair and eyes, wearing a maid's uniform: *bows*Mistress, breakfast is ready.*sees Mikomi trying to tie her hair*I'll do that for you mistress.

Mikomi: Arigato, Torine.

**After breakfast Mikomi gets ready to leave for school. She never rides her car instead she goes alone using her roller skates. Every day from her way to school she would always bump into a familiar black haired girl…**

Mikomi: Haru-chan! _Otonashi Haruna, one of my closest childhood friends. We met each other when grandfather was doing charity work, we dropped by their orphanage. I also used to play soccer with his elder brother, Yuuto Kidou, whom I call Yuu-kun._

Haruna: Miko-chan, Ohayo!*waves at Mikomi*

Mikomi: Ohayo.*slows down*

**Now here we are at a familiar school, Raimon Junior High.**

Mikomi: *sitting down, rest head on table*Poof, I'm bushed…

Kidou: You look really bumped out right now.

Mikomi: *looks at the person talking to her, without lifting her head*Yuu-kun? *sees Kazemaru*Ohayo, Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Ohayo, Mikomi-san.

Kidou: What I don't get a good morning?

Mikomi: Are you jealous?

Kidou: *blushes*N-no I'm not!

Mikomi: *grins then sees Midorikawa and Hiroto enter the room*

Midorikawa: *sees Mikomi staring at them* *whispers to Hiroto*Do you think she's mad at us because of last night?

Hiroto: She can take care of those demons all by herself, she doesn't need us.

Mikomi: *stands up and walks toward the two, smiling cutely while doing so* Ohayo Midorikawa, Hiroto.

Midorikawa: *answers nervously*O-ohayo Miko-chan…

Hiroto: Ohayo…

Mikomi: *switches personality and drags the two out of the classroom*

Kidou; Kazemaru: *sweats drop*

Midorikawa; Hiroto: Help us!

Kidou; Kazemaru: Gomen…

Kazemaru: You think they'll be fine?

Kidou: Miko won't go that far hopefully…

**Outside the classroom Mikomi is…**

Mikomi: *glaring at the two*

Hiroto: Why are you so mad? You finished the job quickly even without us you know.

Mikomi: *sigh*So you two didn't get any reports then?

Midorikawa: Reports?

Mikomi: It seems a lot more demons will be appearing. More powerful, more swift, more violent and much more dangerous.

Midorikawa: So that means…

Hiroto: That means no one can go alone during a job.

Mikomi: Also more slayers will be sent here as well.

Midorikawa: Really, who are they?

Mikomi: No names where said but we are being told that we should all work together from now on.

**The bell rings and the teacher enter the room…**

Sensei: Okay class. Today we're going to have new students.

**The class suddenly gets noisy with the students getting excited…**

Hiroto: *whispering*Hey Mikomi, do you think?

Mikomi*whispering*Maybe, I'm sensing two slayers outside the classroom, but the other one is different…

Hiroto: *confused*Different how?

Mikomi: It's almost like something else is there, something not human…

Sensei: *fakes coughing*Settle down then class…Now please come in.

* * *

_**Kelly: And that's all for now. I'll only right chapter 2 if you guys submit OCS 'kay. So here's the form…**_

**Name:**

**Nick-Name:**

**Gender:**

**Crush: **(the following characters aren't allowed anymore; Gazelle, Midorikawa, Genda, Ichinose, Fuyuka, Gouenji, Tachimukai)

**Age:**

**School:**

**Birthday: **(I really need this for some of the chapters)

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Human or Demon Slayer: **(Mikomi needs help ridding the world of demons okay)

**If you are a Demon Slayer, what weapon will you be using: **(If you're a human then don't answer this)

**If you are a Demon Slayer, what powers will you have: **(If you're a human then don't answer this)

**Additional Info:** (anything you want to put in)

**Kelly: See you guys in the next chapter, maybe? Also please give me ideas…**


	2. New friends?

_**Kelly: Thank you to the following people for submitting their OCS first…Kazami Miyu,**_ _**HikariYuiFarah and Child's Yami Uta.**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sensei: Please enter and introduce yourselves…

Girl w/ long brown wavy hair down and brown eyes: Watashi wa Kazami Miyu desu.*looks around the class then sees Mikomi*

Miyu: *smiles sweetly*I hope to get along with everyone in class.

Girl w/ black and blue mixed hair tied in pigtails up to her hands w/very pale skin, left eye is red while the right eye is blue: Watashi no namae wa Hitobashira Meiko des.

Mikomi: _A very strange energy is coming from that girl…_

Sensei: Please find an empty seat so we can begin class.

Miyu; Meiko: Hai.

**Lunch break…**

Mikomi: *walks over to Meiko's seat*Hello there my name is

Meiko: *interrupts Mikomi*Sasaki Mikomi, right.

Miyu: We already know who you are, Miko-san.

Meiko: I'm sure you figured out what we are as well.

Mikomi: I'm pretty sure I know what Kazami is

Miyu: *interrupts Mikomi*Please just call me Mi-chan.

Mikomi: Okay. I know what Mi-chan is but I'm not sure about you. There's something different about your energy, Hitobashira.

Meiko: Can you just call me Mei or Mei-san maybe.

Mikomi: Okay, Mei-san mind explaining that to me?

Meiko: *glares at Mikomi*

Mikomi: *glares back*

**The two girls were having a glaring contest until they were stopped by a girl w/ ****Blonde hair shoulder length curved on the tips, dark****brown eyes and pale skin came running in their class room.**

Mikomi: *sweats drop*Hana-chan?

Hanaka: Miko-chan, have you seen Ichi-chan or Ryuu-kun anywhere?

Mikomi: I think they already went to the rooftop to eat lunch.

Hanaka: Then let's go to.*pulls Mikomi's hand until she sees Meiko and Miyu*New classmates of yours? Nice to meet you, my name is Seshida Hanaka but I prefer it if you guys just call me Hana-chan.

Miyu: Nice to meet you as well, I am Kazami Miyu but please call me Mi-chan.

Hanaka: *looks at Meiko*and you are?

Meiko: Hitobashira Meiko, just call me Mei or Mei-san either one you prefer.

Hanaka: Great! Now let's go to the rooftop.*grabs the three other girls and dashes to the rooftop*

**At the rooftop the two new girls were already introduced to everyone. The whole soccer club is now enjoying a peaceful lunch break…**

Endou: Will you two be joining the soccer club as well?

Miyu: Is everyone here a member?

Endou: Pretty much.*grins*

Meiko: That doesn't seem so bad. Okay then I'll join.

Miyu: Me too.

Endou: Alright!

Everyone: *laughs and chat*

**After school, everyone are now back to their houses…**

_Hayaku koi  
Chotto okotteruzo_**  
**_Hayaku koi_**  
**_MACH kousoku dazo_**  
**_Hikikomori nichiyoubi sugu ni tonde konakucha dame_**  
**_Tonikaku dame dame!_

Mikomi: *reads cell phone mail*

Shiki: *enters Mikomi's room*Mistress.

Mikomi: Yeah, let's go.

**Jumping on the roofs of houses silently Mikomi and Shiki go to where the demon report is. Mikomi sees the demon and prepares to attack it until her sword was stopped by a cleaver?**

Meiko: Don't get in my way Miko-san.

Mikomi: We were given orders to work together, remember.

Midorikawa: Hey, stop fighting.

Mikomi: Midorikawa?

Shiki: Konbanwa, Midorikawa-dono.

Midorikawa: Konbanwa, Shiki-san.

Meiko: *creates a shadow ball then throws it at the demon*

Demon: *quickly dodges*

Meiko: No way!

Mikomi: A demon dog?

Midorikawa: Wow its fast.

Mikomi: Okay let's try this then*whispers at Midorikawa's ear*

Midorikawa: *nodding* Got it.

Meiko: Are you going to tell me the plan or not?

Mikomi: *shrugs* *whispers at Meiko's ear*

Meiko: Hey, that's not bad at all.*smirks*

Mikomi: *grins*But this will only work if we act as team, okay.

Midorikawa: *nods*

Meiko: I get it already.

Mikomi: Get to your positions then

Meiko; Midorikawa; Mikomi: *jump off the roof*

**In another part of town Miyu and Hiroto are taking care of another demon as well but not a regular demon…**

Miyu: *attacks the demon using her staff*

Demon: *stops her using a black sword*

Miyu: Hiroto-kun! Have you figured out what type of demon it is?

Hiroto: Yeah, a demon sword!

Miyu: That means that's a human?

Hiroto: Yeah, which makes this really bad. _Were in a pinch here, I have to think of a way of stop that demon and save that guy at the same time…Mikomi-san where are you?_

**Back to where the three other slayers are…**

Demon dog: *searching for more human preys*

Mikomi: *appears out of nowhere and attacks the demon dog*

Demon dog: *dodges then dashes away to its left*

Meiko: *attacks the demon dog*

Demon dog: *dodges by speeding up*

Midorikawa: *appears out of nowhere in front of the demon then fires his arrows*

Demon dog: *turns into a glowing red spherical thingy*

Mikomi: *pats Midorikawa on the back*Great job.

Midorikawa: Arigato. But it was because of your plan Miko-chan.

Meiko: Well his right. How did you know where that demon will go?

Mikomi: I didn't really; it was only a gut feeling.

Shiki: *jumps down from a tree*Mistress there are more demons…

Mikomi: Are you two coming along then?

Meiko: Of course I'd like to fight some more, without anyone interfering.

**Back to where Miyu and Hiroto are…**

Miyu: *hits a tree*Kyaa!

Hiroto: *panting*Are you alright!

Miyu: Yeah, this is really bad because we can't hurt him.

Hiroto: Then this leaves me no choice but to use my powers, Miyu-san when I throw the sword to you break it to pieces please.

Miyu: Okay. Wait how are you going to do that?

Hiroto: Just watch.

**Hiroto used his powers which made everything except him to stop moving. He then grabs the demon sword, throws it near Miyu's feet then disabling his powers causing the guy using the demon sword to faint but Hiroto caught him…**

Hiroto: Now Miyu-san!

Miyu: *sees the sword near her*Hai!*raises her staff then hits the sword with it*

Demon sword: *turns into a glowing red spherical thingy*

Miyu: *takes out a bunny plushie and gives it the demon soul*

Hiroto: Um…what are you doing with that?

Miyu: This is Kokomo-chan; she's a 10 year old demon slayer. She can't return to her normal form unless she eats 100 demons.

Hiroto: Oh.

Mikomi: Looks like you two already took care of things here.

Miyu: Yah, we sure did.*stands up*

Demon: *appears behind Miyu*

Mikomi: Mi-chan!

Demon: *attacks Miyu but turns to ice*

Miyu: *still in shocked*

?: Are you alright.

Midorikawa: Suzuno-san? What are you doing here?

Mikomi: Where you sent here by HQ as well, Gazelle?

Suzuno: Yeah, Nagumo was sent here with me too. *veins pop*Stop calling me by my alien name.

Hiroto: Where is he then?

Demon: *split in half by a boomerang then turns into a glowing red spherical thingy*

Nagumo: *jumps down from somewhere then grabs the demon soul*Thank for the soul.*eats the soul*

Miyu: *blushing*T-thank you for saving me.

Suzuno: It was nothing.

Midorikawa: Is that all the demon activity for tonight?

Mikomi: Well Shiki.

Shiki: Yes, that was all for today mistress.

Meiko: Great I can finally go to sleep.

Hiroto: Are you two transferring to Raimon as well?

Suzuno; Nagumo: Yup.

Mikomi: School's going to get much noisier then.

* * *

_**Kelly: Finally I made chapter 2! I do not own that song that was used for Mikomi's message tone. I'm still looking for ideas guys so if you have some just tell me. See yah next chapter.**_


	3. A Weird Presence?

_**Kelly: Finally exams are finished all that's left are projects and the school play!**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…**_

* * *

?: Miko, Miko? Wake up.

Mikomi: *opens eyes slowly*What?

**There was nothing when Mikomi opened her eyes. It was completely pitch black. It was empty, empty.**

Mikomi: This is…

?: It's nice to see you again, Miko.

Mikomi: *looks around but sees no one*Show yourself! Prince of the underworld.

Boy w/ black hair and red eyes: Why can't you just call me by my name; Miko?

Mikomi: Shut up!

Prince of the underworld: *sigh* You're still bonded by me and will be forever, my princess.

Mikomi: *wakes up, panting*Another nightmare about that guy.

Shiki: *enters Mikomi's room*Breakfast is ready, mistress.

**At the dining room a boy w**/ **green eyes and ****blonde hair w/ some of his bangs covering his left eye was already eating breakfast.**

Mikomi:*rubbing her eyes*Eh, Aniki!

Shiki: Ohayo gazaimasu, Wakato-sama.*bows*

Wakato: Ohayo. Miko you should hurry or you'll be late.

Mikomi: When did you get back?

Wakato: Last night.

Mikomi: Why didn't you tell me you where home!

Wakato: Because you looked pretty tired.

Mikomi: Why did you come back anyway?

Wakato: I was worried, about my precious little sister*hugs Mikomi tightly*

Mikomi: *tries to break away*'kay, can't breathe!

Wakato: *loosens grip a little*You've been havening nightmares about that prince of the underworld.

Mikomi: Yeah.

Wakato: I'll never let him…touch you.

Mikomi: Aniki?

Wakato: *hugs Mikomi tighter than before*

Mikomi: Argh, you're doing it again.

**At Raimon…**

Kidou: Wakato-san is back?

Genda: Who is he?

Haruna: He's Miko-chan's elder brother.

Hanaka: What type of a brother is he?

Mikomi: *points at Kidou*Like him.

Meiko: That would be overly protective.

Kidou: I am not overprotective!

Everyone except Kidou and Haruna: Yeah right.

Kidou: Besides Wakato-san is more protective and fatherly like.

Midorikawa: *comes inside room panting*Guys I have news!*trips on his own feet*

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun, daijobu desu ka?*extends her hand*

Midorikawa: *grabs Hanaka's hand then stands up*Arigato Hana-chan.*smiles sweetly*

Hanaka: *blushing*

**Their background suddenly became pink and filled w/ hearts…**

Hiroto: *grabs Midorikawa by the shoulders*You guys are going to make me puke.

Hanaka: *veins pop*_I'll get you next time, Hiroto!_

Miyu: What's the news then?

Midorikawa: Oh yeah! Sensei retired!

Hiroto: He retired.

Midorikawa: There's also a new teacher.

Kazemaru: Is the teacher a…

Bell: *ring*

Mikomi: You guys should go back to your classes.

Miyu: They already left.

**The classroom door opens and everyone is excited to see who the new teacher is. As the teacher enters Mikomi's eyes widened as she saw who the person was…**

Mikomi: _No way…_

Kidou: _What the heck?_

Meiko; Miyu: _Sensei is a demon slayer!_

Hiroto: *whispers to Mikomi*Hey, his a slayer right?

Midorikawa: *whispering*A very powerful one too.

Mikomi: *stands up*Aniki! Koko de nani o shite iru!

Wakato: I'm teaching here now.

Class except Kidou: You two are siblings!

Genda: So then that's her elder brother.

Wakato: Okay settle down class. *writes on the blackboard*As all of might know by now my last name is Sasaki but just call me Wakato-sensei.

Class: Hai.

Wakato: There's one more thing, next week there will be a school trip for two days. So ask your parents for permissions first because we're going on a camping trip.

**After school Mikomi is going to…Inazuma Town General Hospital!Mikomi was about to open one of the hospital room doors when a doctor came out…**

Mikomi: Gouenji-san?*looks trough the door*

Dr. Gouenji: *closes the door*It's been a while Mikomi-san. How's your grandfather?

Mikomi: He is still the same.*looks at the door*I'll take my leave now.*bows then walks away*

Dr. Gouenji: You're not going in?

Mikomi: *stops walking*It's my fault why his like that anyway.

**At the Sasaki residence…**

Mikomi: Aniki!

Wakato: Yo, what is it?

Mikomi: Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a teacher, especially at Raimon?

Wakato: Because it was a surprise.

Mikomi: *goes up to her room*

Wakato: You went to the hospital today, didn't you? When are you going to tell them?

Mikomi: Who knows?

**Finally its night time for some action…**

Suzuno: *hiding in a bush w/ the others*So your brother didn't come along?

Mikomi: He has extra work that's why.

Nagumo: I heard your brother was really strong.

Midorikawa: There were also rumors that he killed the demon lord too.

Mikomi: That happened 10 years ago.

Miyu: That's so cool.

Meiko: How did he do it?

Mikomi: The demon lord was already weak at the time so it wasn't really a fair fight.

Hiroto: Still it's the demon lord!

Everyone except Hiroto: Shh…

Mikomi: It's here.

**The demon for today was another demon dog…**

Meiko: I'll take care of it. None of you get in my way.

Mikomi: Just do it already.

Miyu: Be careful Mei-san.

**Meiko was about to attack the demon dog but it suddenly glowed white then broke to pieces revealing a puppy…**

Hiroto: That was weird.

Mikomi: The curing ability is a very rare power. Only a few in the Sasaki family had it.

Midorikawa: But who used it?

**The slayers were looking around to see who cured the demon. Then Mikomi saw someone holding a bow in the direction of the cured demon…**

Mikomi: Sumimasen! Were you the one who cured that demon!

Girl w/ snow white hair and eyes, pale skin: *face looked tense and was gritting her teeth*

Meiko: What's with her?

Miyu: Is she alright?

Girl w/ snow white hair and eyes, pale skin: *jumps down*There's a demon behind you.*points behind Mikomi*

Mikomi: *turns around*_What?_

**But before Mikomi could even get her sword a black figure flew down and already slayed the demon…**

Boy w/ jet black short hair, snow white eyes and pale skin: That was close. *grins*You guys should be more quick.

Mikomi: Thanks for saving me just now. Who are you guys again?

Boy w/ jet black short hair, snow white eyes and pale skin: *grins*The names Aoi Yuuya. Nice to meet'cha.*ruffles Yuki's hair*And this is my little sister Yuki.

Yuki: You know I could've introduced myself.

Yuuya: Yah, sure you could.

Mikomi: *stares very closely at Yuki*Hm…

Yuki: *sweat drop*Is something wrong?

Mikomi: Doesn't she look like Aphrodi?

Suzuno: Now that you mention it.

Nagumo: *gets closer and closer to Yuki's face*

Yuki: *blushing* Shitsurei shimasu.

Yuuya: *pulls Yuki away from Nagumo*What the hell are you doing!

Nagumo: Just trying to see something more clearly.

Yuuya: *jumps at Nagumo*

Yuuya; Nagumo: *starts fighting*

Midorikawa: Shouldn't we stop them?

Meiko: Let them do what they want.

Miyu: So Yuki-chan will you and Yuuya-kun be transferring to Raimon?

Yuki: I'll be transferring to Raimon but Nii-chan is…

Mikomi: *separates Yuuya and Nagumo then glares at them both*

Yuuya: I'm staying at Zeus Jr. High. But I'll come by some times to help out.

Hiroto: We could extra help, right Miko?

Mikomi: *staring at nowhere*

Miyu: Miko.*pokes Mikomi's right cheek*

Mikomi: Sorry I spaced out a little bit.

Midorikawa: Maybe you're just a little tired.

Suzuno: It's already late we should all go home.

Meiko: See ya guys tomorrow.

**Everyone part ways and go to their houses while w/ Shiki and Mikomi…**

Shiki: Mistress?

Mikomi: What?

Shiki: Something seems to be bothering you. You could tell me if you don't mind, mistress.

Mikomi: *sigh*I have to tell Aniki about it first.

Shiki: *disappointed*I understand.

Mikomi: _I'm sure I felt that guy's presence._

* * *

_**Kelly: Jeez. They keep moving the school play so I couldn't finish this chapter last Saturday. Well, thank you to Floric1434 for that idea. Give me more ideas if you guys have some. Especially romantic scenes, I'm bad at those, so help! Also what do you guys want to do during the school trip? **__**Ja mata nee minna! See ya next chapter.**_


	4. I Want to be Stronger?

_**Kelly: …*sigh*…Let's all pray that everyone in Japan is safe, 'kay guys…**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

* * *

**Another regular day at Raimon Jr. High, But something was different some of the students were noisy with news…**

Haruna: Minna! *waving at everyone*

Kidou: Haruna, what is it?

Haruna: Have you guys heard about the news!

Meiko: You mean the news everyone is talking about?

Haruna: Yeah that.

Yuki: Nope. What is it about?

Haruna: The new students transferring in Raimon.

Miyu: What about them?

Haruna: There the Aiko twins!

Meiko; Miyu; Yuki; Hanaka: Never heard of them.

Haruna: What, seriously?

Kazemaru: Well they have just transferred.

Endou: I wonder if they want to join the soccer club.

Ichinose: Of course, they are pretty good with soccer.

Fuyuka: Oh yeah, are you guys going to the camping trip next week?

Hiroto: I can't wait for it.

**Mikomi appears almost lifeless…**

Mikomi: Ohayo.

Hanaka: Miko, daijobu desu ka?

Mikomi: Daijobu, daijobu.

Yuki: Are you sure?

Mikomi: *asleep*

Kidou: She's asleep.

Hiroto: _She's been like that for quite a while now. _Maybe she hasn't gotten enough sleep.

Genda: Well class is about to start. Should we wake her up?

Meiko: It's Wakato-sensei's class so it's alright if we don't.

Announcer: All students are to assemble outside of school. We repeat; all students are to assemble outside of school. Thank you.

Meiko: Let's go then.

Miyu: Shouldn't we wake her up first?

Meiko: You're right.*pushes Burn in front of Mikomi*You do it.

Nagumo: What? Why me?

Hiroto: Because if she gets mad, She'll get mad at you.

Everyone except Nagumo: Jaa Ne

**At the place where the students were assembled…**

Suzuno: *sees Burn*What happened to you?

Nagumo: *has a big bump on his head*I don't want to talk about it.

Mikomi: *yawn*I wanna go*yawn*back to sleep again.

Meiko: You're still tired?

Mikomi: I haven't been sleeping well lately that's all.

Wakato: Yup. She just keeps on having Nightmares.

Mikomi: Aniki.

Yuki: Wakato-sensei, why are we assembled here anyway.

Wakato: To introduce the new students.

Hanaka: Are all the students really needed to assemble for them?

Miyu: Then they're that popular, right Haruna-chan?

Haruna: I guess; the principal did do all this.

Principal: Attention everyone! Attention!

Students: *quiet*

Principal: Okay. Now let us all welcome the new students.

**2 girls then go up to the stage…**

Girl w/ short brown hair w/ a little bit of hair tied at the left side into a bun and yellow eyes: It's honor to study here at Raimon.*bow* Aiko Kisumi to moushimasu.

Girl w/ long brown hair tied in pigtails and yellow eyes: Aiko Kasumi.

Principal: As everyone knows they are the Aiko twins, known for their educational background and also there soccer skills at Kisetsu Jr. And so I hope everyone will be nice to them.

**Lunch time…At the rooftop…**

Kisumi: Sumimasen, could we join you?

Miyu: Of course.

Hanaka: So what do you guys think of the school so far?

Kasumi: It's alright.

Mikomi: *sleeping on Haruna's lap*

Kasumi: Is she alright?

Meiko: Don't worry about her.

Kisumi: You guys should just let her sleep at the clinic then.

Haruna: No it's alright. Miko-chan looks really cute when she's sleeping.

Kasumi: By the way, now that we'll be hanging out, just call me Kat.

Kisumi: And please call me Kit.

**After school…Mikomi is just standing outside again the same hospital room…**

Mikomi: *sigh*_I'm so pathetic._*walks away from the door*

Dr. Gouenji: *pulls Mikomi into the room*

Mikomi: Gouenji-sensei?

Dr. Gouenji: If he was awake, he wouldn't like seeing you the way you are.

Mikomi: *looks at the person on the bed w/ sad eyes*Yeah. Gouenji-kun would say something like 'You look ugly with that kind of expression.'

Dr. Gouenji: Then why are you making that kind of face?

Mikomi: *rubbing her eyes filled w/ tears*I never asked him to protect me!

Dr. Gouenji: He doesn't regret doing that.

Mikomi: I'm sick of being weak and having everyone protect me! I don't want anyone else to get hurt again because of me!

Wakato: Miko.

Mikomi: *turns around*Aniki?

Wakato: Let's go home now.

**On the car ride back home, Mikomi was asleep while Wakato was remembering what his shishou told him about his sister…**

Shishou: Wakato. Make sure that Mikomi doesn't have too much negative emotion.

Wakato: Why is that?

Shishou: Demons become stronger in the face of a weak heart. So if her heart is filled with negativity, she'll get eaten by that demon!

**Night time…**

Kisumi: Your eyes are swollen.

Hiroto: Yeah. Did something happen?

Mikomi: No it's nothing, don't worry about it. _I should've putted ice over my eyes before I left._

Kasumi: You two should just relax we'll handle this one, right Kit?

Kisumi: Of course Kat.

**Tonight's demon is looked like a regular human but its eyes were glowing red, its skin was grayish and its ears were pointed…**

Kasumi: Ikuyo!

Kisumi: Hai!

**The twins jumped down to where they were leaving Mikomi and Hiroto…**

Hiroto: You won't be able to fool everyone you know, especially Otonashi-san.

Mikomi: I'm not trying to fool anyone, Hiroto.

Hiroto: What are you hiding?

Mikomi: Are you sure you want to know?

Hiroto: I'm asking, so that must mean I want to know.

Mikomi: I'll tell you then.*whispers in Hiroto's ear*

Hiroto: *eyes widen in shock*That can't be.

**Back with the twins, they are just about to defeat their opponent for tonight…**

Kit & Kat: Reverse World!

**The demon was sent to another world which no one can get out from…**

Kasumi: Were done!

Mikomi: Let's go meet with the others then.

Hiroto: …

Kisumi: Hiroto-kun, daijoubu desu ka?

Hiroto: Yeah, let's go.

**They met up with the other slayers…**

Mikomi: 'kay is everyone here?

Miyu: Yup.

Meiko: What's this meeting about now?

Mikomi: About the school trip.

Yuki: Here it comes, we can't go right?

Nagumo: That's not fair.

Mikomi: Will you guys let me finish. I'm just here to ask for a favor.

Kisumi: What for?

Mikomi: Since we'll be gone I wanted to ask Yuuya if he can come here and take care of the demons for us.

Yuuya: I'll take it!

Kasumi: Isn't that too hard there are a lot of demons and only one of him?

Suzuno: He can handle it, right Yuki?

Yuki: I'm a little worried that something might happen.

Yuuya: Don't worry, Nii-chan will take care of things.

Mikomi: Then I'll get Shiki and Torine to help out as well.

Midorikawa: Your maid and your butler?

Mikomi: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Midorikawa: No, none at all.

Hiroto: I heard there are more demons in the mountains.

Meiko: Yeah, that's a problem.

Miyu: So then we still have to work during the trip?

Mikomi: Well we have to protect the others don't we?

Kisumi: Yeah.

Kasumi: Miko's right we have to protect the others.

Nagumo: *yawn*Is that all now?

Mikomi: Yeah, that's about it.

Kasumi: Night guys. Let's go Kit.

Kisumi: Right behind you. Sweet dreams guys.

**Everyone went their own ways and went to sleep peacefully…**

* * *

_**Kelly: Jeez, I hate people giving fake news. Well school play is done and we were a hit! Next chapter is the camping trip, what do you guys want to do?**_


	5. Camping Trip: Scary Stories?

_**Kelly: I hate SCHOOL. I'm so glad its ending! Well here it is chapter 5, the camping trip!**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

* * *

**Mikomi was roller skating very fast to school today because she is…**

Mikomi: I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!

**At Raimon…**

Miyu: Miko sure is late.

Hanaka: She should hurry or she'll be left behind.

Yuki: I guess she slept in again, huh?

Meiko: That's for sure.

**Back with Mikomi…**

Mikomi: *panting*I'm almost there!

**Back at Raimon…**

Hiroto: *looking out of the gate*Oh, there she is.

Kisumi: *sweats drop*Do you mean that trail of dust clouds?

Kidou: Yup.

Kasumi: Seriously, she's fast.

Mikomi: Ohayo minna!*passes the gate*

Midorikawa: Miko! You didn't stop in time!

Mikomi: *jumps then does an aerial somersault*

Everyone: Sugoi!

Mikomi: *lands perfectly*

Everyone: *clapping*

Suzuno: She's just unbelievable, isn't she?

Miyu: But that was still pretty amazing.

Sensei: Members of the soccer club will take the Inazuma Caravan.

Wakato: Get to your buses now.

Students: Hai.

**In the Inazuma Caravan…**

Suzuno: *sitting down*

Miyu: *blushing*Um, c-can I seat b-besides y-you?

Suzuno: Sure.

Nagumo: *sits down besides Suzuno*

Miyu: Eh?

Suzuno: Haruya!

Nagumo: What?

Mikomi: *grabs Burn by the ear*Don't disturb them, Baka!

Miyu: *sits down*_Arigato, Miko._

Midorikawa: Hana-chan do you want to sit beside me?

Hanaka: *eyes shining*Really?

Midorikawa: Yeah.

Hiroto: *sits beside Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: Hiroto?

Hiroto: *smirks at Hanaka*

Hanaka: *veins pop*_Hiroto!_

Mikomi: *grabs Hiroto by the ear*You too, Baka!

Hanaka: *sits down*_Miko, you're the best._

Genda: Can I sit here?

Meiko: Sure.

Ichinose: Can I sit here, Yuki-chan?

Yuki: Y-yeah, okay.

Ichinose: Arigato.

Hiroto; Nagumo: What's your problem!

Mikomi: Shut up.

Kasumi: You like playing cupid, don't you?

Kisumi: Well at least everyone's happy.

Mikomi: See everyone's happy so shut up.

**Now to the camping site…**

Everyone: Sugoi!

**The scenery was just breath taking when they saw it. The trees were just lush with life and the lake near where they were was crystal clear…**

Wakato: Okay, first everyone will be divided into groups of four because you'll be sharing tents with them. Choose the people in your group now then.

Mikomi: Haru-chan.

Haruna: Yeah.

Hanaka: Hey, can I join your group?

Yuki: Me too.

Mikomi: What about the others?

Meiko: Were fine.

**Okay these are the groupings…**

**Mikomi, Haruna, Hanaka & Yuki…**

**Meiko, Miyu, Kisumi & Kasumi…**

**Fuyuka, Aki, Natsumi & Touko…**

**Suzuno, Nagumo, Kidou & Kazemaru…**

**Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou & Ichinose…**

**Genda, Tachimukai, Tsunami & Kogure…**

**After minutes of making tents…**

Yuki: Finally done with it.

Miyu: Now what should we do?

Wakato: Next we'll collect fire wood then go fishing.

Mikomi: Aniki, are you coming along?

Wakato: I'm your guardian for today.

**In the forest…**

Nagumo: Why don't they just collect regular branches then I'll burn them with my laser vision.

Suzuno: You want to get in trouble?

Meiko: The rules do say that, if any human is to find out about demons or slayers he or she will become a slayer.

Miyu: How will they do that anyway?

Wakato: That is a very complex procedure actually.

Meiko: Wakato-sensei? Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?

Suzuno: Complex how?

Wakato: You'll now someday.

Miyu: Why don't you explain it now?

Wakato: I have to check on the ones that are fishing.*runs off*

Nagumo: Adults never tell us anything. Get used to it already.

Meiko: _He was totally dodging that question._

**At the lake…**

Mikomi: *yawn*This is so boring.

Hanaka: And haven't we caught anything yet.

Yuki: Come on guys be more positive!

Mikomi; Hanaka: Your being way to hyper.

Yuki: And what's wrong with that!

Kisumi: Guys, you're scaring the fishes.

Mikomi; Hanaka; Yuki: Gomen.

Kasumi: Hey, I got a bite!*getting pulled in the lake*

Mikomi: *hugs Kasumi*Quick pull it.

Kasumi: It's really strong.

Hanaka: It must be really big then.*hugs Mikomi*

Yuki: *hugs Hanaka*

Kisumi: *hugs Yuki*

Wakato: Oh, what are you girls doing?

Kasumi; Mikomi; Hanaka; Yuki; Kisumi: *gets pulled in the lake by the fish and are now soaking wet*

**Back at the camping site…**

Fuyuka: That must have been some fish.

Kasumi; Mikomi; Hanaka; Yuki; Kisumi: *dripping wet*We don't want to talk about it.

Aki: *hands them towels*You guys should change or you might catch colds.

Kasumi; Mikomi; Hanaka; Yuki; Kisumi: Arigato, Aki-chan.

**Night, everyone is now gathering around the campfire…**

Haruna: Go-chisou sama deshita.

Meiko: That some fish you guys caught.

Tsunami: Yeah, it put up quit a fight.

Mikomi: That must be the fish that we didn't catch.

Kasumi: Must be. Look how big it is!

**The fish was at least 5 feet long…**

Yuki: Now that were done eating, let's…

Mikomi: *lights a flashlight below her face*Tell scary stories.

Nagumo: Me first then…On the way to Sunshine orphanage, there's a huge lake. Its surrounding area is faced with one of its worst droughts in years, you would never guess that not that long ago, it was filled with water, at times overflowing onto the road. Many people spent fun summers fishing and swimming there, but not everyone had such happy times. Many people lost their lives there, and there are stories about ghostly sightings around the lake. One of the best-known is that if you drive past that lake at night by yourself and look in the rear-vision mirror, you'll see someone sitting in the backseat of your car. And when you look behind, they will drag you with them to death.

Suzuno: That wasn't scary.

Nagumo: Like you have something better.

Meiko: I have one…I just heard about this actually…There was a couple in Shimoda who had just moved into an old house. It wasn't long before they decided to empty out the wine cellar. They found a large barrel of brandy. They tried moving it and even got a few friends to help, but they couldn't budge it. In the end, they decided to have a housewarming party and give glasses of brandy out to empty the barrel and make it easier to move. A few days after the party, they went into the cellar and tried to move the barrel again. It still wouldn't move. The husband got his saw in order to cut it into smaller pieces and they cut off the top of the barrel…Inside was a dead body! And they had drunk the brandy that had preserved it.

Mikomi: That's just gross, you know.

Kisumi: Totally disgusting.

Kasumi: Me next…This story happened in our old school…It was just a regular library, but when night strikes, it becomes alive and extremely spooky. Three girls came for research and stayed overtime. When midnight approached, the girls had no intention of researching anymore because they soon discovered that there was no way out. The books started screaming loudly and the girls were petrified. When they turned around, the third girl was hung from a tree and they saw the blood streaming down her head! It was too scary to watch. They soon split up to find an exit, but when one of the girls turned to show her friend that the book was alive, she saw her dead with a stabbed back! She was the only survivor and it was only a matter of time before they would kill her. She quickly turned around and she saw…

Everyone except Kasumi: *gulp*

Kasumi: She saw…Me and Kit.

Everyone except Kisumi & Kasumi: *fall anime style*What!

Mikomi: 'kay I'll be the last one then…A beautiful 8 year old girl got this adorable china doll for her birthday. She called her Sam. One day she was playing with her doll until her mom called her for bed. She put the doll in the basement and went up to bed. In the middle of the night she heard weird noises. Then she heard "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parents room, now they're dead." She fell back into a troubled sleep. In the morning she raced to her parents' room and they were dead. She cried as her brother planned the funeral. She did not play with Sam that day. She went up to bed early and fell asleep. In the middle of the night she heard chanting again. "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parents room, china doll, china doll in your brothers room now he's dead." She shivered and fell into another troubling sleep. In the morning she went to her brothers' room, he was dead. She spent the day in her room and wouldn't come out. Night fell again and she went to sleep. She heard the chanting again. "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parents' room, china doll, china doll in your brothers' room, china doll, china doll in your room." She gazed up to see the doll. "Now you're...dead!" The police found her the next day with no sign of the murderer. All they heard was chuckling in the distance. The chuckle of a brown haired, brown eyed china doll, on the hunt for her next victims.

All the girls except Meiko & Kasumi: *shivering*

Mikomi: Don't tell me you guys were that scared.

Haruna: O-okay l-lets go t-to bed n-now.

Kisumi: G-good n-night g-guys.

**And everyone went to sleep peacefully or not, actually some of them were having nightmares as we speak and it ain't pretty I'm telling you…**

* * *

_**Kelly: I love telling and listening to scary stories, because afterwards my brother gets really scared and can't even go to the bathroom on his own. Oh yeah I have question, you guys don't really have to answer though. What will you do if someone said that you looked cute because you changed your hairstyle but couldn't really hear it properly so you asked your friend to refrain it for you? This actually happened to me. Well see yah guys next chapter!**_


	6. Camping Trip: Test of Courage?

_**Kelly:**_

_**Dear Math,**_

_**Please grow up, and solve your own problems.**__**I'm tired of always helping you. **___

_**-Student**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mikomi was having a nightmare and it wasn't about the stories last night…It was the same dream she kept having for the past days…**

**In Mikomi's dream everyone was dead, both the slayers and the regular human friends, covered in their own blood. She was the only one alive. She looked at her hands, covered with blood but it wasn't hers. A mirror appeared in front of her and she saw…**

Mikomi: *suddenly wakes up, bumping her head with somebody else's* OUCH.

Miyu: Ouch!

Mikomi: Mi-chan?

Hanaka: You sure are a heavy sleeper.

Yuki: Do you know what time it is already?

Mikomi: No. What time is it?

Everyone except Mikomi: It's already past noon!

Mikomi: I slept that long?

Hiroto: It looked like you were dreaming as well.

Kisumi: We tried everything to wake you up. We even poured water on you.

Kasumi: Maybe you were having nightmares about last night.

Mikomi: No I wasn't.

Wakato: Is she awake now?

Midorikawa: Yeah, she is.

Wakato: Time for the next activities guys.

Mikomi: *stomach grumble*Excuse me*blush*

Suzuno: You should eat something first before we go.

Mikomi: What have you guys been doing?

Miyu: Same as yesterday.

Nagumo: But today we'll be playing games.

Midorikawa: And tonight there will be a test of courage.

Hiroto: And we already have partners for tonight.

Mikomi: What you guys already have partners?

Hanaka: Yeah.

Miyu: You were partnered with Kogure.

Mikomi: I can live with that.

Genda: You should hurry were the only ones left.

Mikomi: *eats very quickly*

Ichinose: *sweats drop*You might choke, you know.

**The game that they'll be playing is…tag of war… Oh yeah the groups for the test of courage are as follow…**

**Miyu & Suzuno…**

**Hanaka & Midorikawa…**

**Meiko & Genda…**

**Yuki & Ichinose…**

**Kit & Kat…**

**Haruna & Tachimukai…**

**Touko & Tsunami…**

**Kazemaru & Endou…**

**Aki & Natsumi…**

**Fuyuka & Hiroto…**

**Nagumo & Kidou…**

**Mikomi & Kogure…**

**The school was divided into two groups, girls vs. boys…Is that fair…**

Nagumo: You girls are going to eat mud!

Meiko: Oh yeah, we're going to make you eat your words!

Endou: Let's have fun guys!

Kazemaru: I think you should see this first Endou.

**Everyone's eyes were on fire…**

Kidou: Well this is about pride.

**At the girls' side…**

Miyu: Come on let's beat those guys!

Mikomi; Haruna; Hanaka; Yuki; Meiko; Kisumi; Kasumi; Fuyuka; Aki; Natsumi; Touko: Yeah!

Other girls: No. I might get my outfit dirty. I might break a nail. I just got a new pedicure.

Kasumi: Bunch of sissies.

Wakato: Okay! Everyone grab the rope. Ready, *whistle*

**All the boys pulled on the rope with force, the girls were being pulled because only a few were seriously pulling.**

Yuki: Minna! Pull harder!

**But in the end they were defeated but only ****Mikomi, Haruna, Hanaka, Yuki, Meiko, Kisumi, Kasumi****, ****Fuyuka, Aki, Natsumi & Touko were pulled in and got covered with mud because the others already let go of the rope…**

Boys: Hahahahaha!

Mikomi: Congratulations guys! Let me give yah a congratulatory hug.*smiles evilly*

Miyu; Haruna; Hanaka; Yuki; Meiko; Kisumi; Kasumi; Fuyuka; Aki; Natsumi; Touko: Yeah, come one guys.*smile evilly as well*

Boys: *runs away*

Hanaka: Get back here*chasing after some of the boys especially Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: Can't you guys wash off the mud before doing that!

Yuki: Nope.

Girls: They're acting so childish.

Mikomi; Haruna; Hanaka; Yuki; Meiko; Kisumi; Kasumi; Miyu; Fuyuka; Aki; Natsumi; Touko: We haven't forgotten about you guys of course.*dark aura surrounding them*

**Night finally time for the test of courage…**

Wakato: Your goals are to get to a well in the forest and leave a lit candle there. Ganbatte ne, minna!

**And with that all the students entered the forest but…**

Mikomi: _Something isn't right about the forest tonight._

_

* * *

_

_**Kelly: Okay. Its short isn't it. That's because this will be divided into other chapters. See yah guys next chapter!**_


	7. Camping Trip: Shadow Demon?

_**Kelly: Okay, chapter 7. I wonder who the lucky couple are for today…**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Miyu and Suzuno were walking through the forest with Suzuno leading the way…**

Miyu: Um, Suzuno-kun do you feel that presence?

Suzuno: Yes.

Miyu: Do you think it's a demon?

Suzuno: Probably.

Miyu: *materializes her weapon*

Suzuno: Why'd you bring out your weapon?

Miyu: Just for safety.

**Little did Miyu and Suzuno knew they were being followed, and the thing that was following them was a dark figure that you could almost not see…**

Suzuno: There's the well.

Miyu: *sees 4 more candles*We weren't the first one, darn.

Suzuno: Let's just get this over with and head back to camp.

**They finished the task and as they were about to head back…A dark figure jump out of nowhere…**

Suzuno: You finally appeared.

Miyu: It's dark like a shadow.

Suzuno: That's because that's a shadow demon. Don't let it get near your shadow!

Miyu: Hai!

**The demon was trying to get near there shadows and all they could do was to dodge it…**

Suzuno: _I have to think of a way to stop it._

Miyu: I have a plan.*whispers to Gazelle*

Suzuno: That's dangerous; you're putting yourself in danger.

Miyu: Please trust me on this one.

Suzuno: Okay.

Miyu: Arigato Suzuno-kun.

**The demon was looking for its prey, then Miyu jump down from a tree and tries to split it in half but it was too fast and in the end Miyu's shadow was taken away…**

Demon: One shadow down, nine more to go. I think I'll use this little girl.

**After Miyu's shadow was taken away she collapsed now that the demon is controlling and her eyes were lifeless…**

Suzuno: This bad she got posses. Yuki would be really useful right now.

**Somewhere in the forest…**

Yuki: Achoo!

Ichinose: Bless you.

Yuki: Thanks.

**Back with Suzuno and Miyu…**

Miyu: Water Dragons!

**Three water dragons were formed after that and attacked Suzuno…**

Demon: Why aren't you fighting back…Demon Slayer!

Suzuno: _I can't do anything because Miyu's under control. _Miyu snap out of it!

Miyu: *looks at Gazelle blankly*Water spear!

**A spear made of water hit Suzuno on his right hip. Suzuno then quickly hid behind a tree...**

Suzuno: _I can't just keep running and hiding._

**Back at the camping site the groups that have already finished are, Mikomi & Kogure, Kisumi & Kasumi, Touko & Tsunami and Fuyuka & Hiroto...**

Mikomi: Aniki, we have to go back.

Hiroto: We know somethings up with that forest.

Kasumi: We've been sensing it since we got here.

Kisumi: We are very worried about the others.

Wakato: Then you kids should hurry.

**The four slayers then went back into the forest jumping from tree to tree...**

Hiroto: We should split up.

Kasumi: Good Idea.

**They all separated going in different directions...**

Mikomi: _Chotto matte minna._

**Back to Suzuno and a being controlled at the moment Miyu...**

**Suzuno is trapped in a water sphere made by Miyu and is almost out of breath but then he turned it into ice and the ice sphere shattered to pieces...**

Suzuno: *panting*

Demon: Is that all you can do, demon slayer? I thought you would give me a run for my money but I guess you're all just talk!

Suzuno: If you want to fight me, then might me fair and square and don't use her!

Demon: Why? Are you afraid of hurting your little friend? *pierces a claw on Miyu's face*

Suzuno: You. Don't touch her!*eyes starting to glow red*

Demon: That's it let the darkness control you.

Suzuno: *gets hit in the head by a rock*Aww!

Mikomi: Baka! What are you doing losing your temper like that!

Suzuno: Miko? What are you doing here?

Mikomi: I'm not going to help you, understand. You're the only one that can free Mi-chan.

Suzuno: ...You're an idiot.

Demon: Hello. Forgetting about me?

Mikomi: No, of course not.

Suzuno: What's your plan?

Mikomi: Your job is to wake Mi-chan and I'll take care of that demon.

Suzuno: How will I do that?

Mikomi: You already know. Baka. All you have to do is be true to what you feel.

Suzuno: ...I still don't get it.

Mikomi: You're so dense sometimes.

Demon: No matter how long you slayers take you wont be able to kill me.

Mikomi: We'll find out won't we.

**Mikomi then disappears then reappears behind the demon... But the demon quickly dodged it...**

**Suzuno in the other hand is still thinking of a way to free Miyu while dodging the water dragons made by Miyu...**

Suzuno: _Darn it Miko, why can't you ever give me a straight answer? Be true to what I feel huh? _*closes his eyes* *smiles silently* I got it now.

Miyu: *turns the water dragons into a big water dragon*

Suzuno: *freezes the water then whispers in Miyu's ear* I love you.

Miyu: *wakes up from the demons control blushing* I...I love you too.*hugs Gazelle*

**The demon soon then realizes That he lost control over Miyu but it was too late because Mikomi just sliced him in half...**

Mikomi: Mi-chan are you alright now?

Miyu: Yeah.

Mikomi: Great. Now you two split up and look for more demons. 'kay' see'ya guys.*disappears*

Miyu: We should go too.

Suzuno: Miyu.

Miyu: What?

Suzuno: Be careful.

Miyu: *blush*You too.

* * *

**_Kelly: I decided not to divide chapter 6 anymore, instead make short chapters for the others. Next couple will be decided if who is to give me a good romantic idea. See'ya in chapter 8._**


	8. Camping Trip: It's Okay?

_**Kelly: Let's do it! Chapter 8 is here, yeah!**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**At the camping site many teams have finished like, ****Kazemaru & Endou; Aki & Natsumi; ****Nagumo & Kidou…**

Kidou: Haruna still isn't back and Miko isn't here but Kogure is.

Nagumo: _They went back to the forest. _Wakato-sensei?

Wakato: They need your help too you know.

Nagumo: Then I'm going.*disappears*

**When Nagumo left Haruna came back to the site but Tachimukai wasn't with her…**

Aki: Otonashi-san why isn't Tachimukai-kun with you?

Haruna: We got separated. Hey, where is Miko-chan?

Kidou: She's not here.

Kogure: I know I came back with her.

Touko: Did she go back to the forest?

Endou: Sensei. We have to look for them.

Wakato: Let the teachers handle it. No students are to go back to the forest.

**Let's go to the others that are still in the forest…**

Ichinose: I think it's this way. I think?

Yuki: *sigh*Let's just face it we're lost.

Ichinose: That can't be we're still on the right path.

Yuki: How can you explain why we still haven't seen the well?

Ichinose: If we are lost let's just hope everyone is looking for us now.

Yuki: Yeah.

Ichinose: Anyway let's go.

**In the bushes something seemed to have moved…**

Yuki: *turns around and looks at the bushes*

Ichinose: What's up?

Yuki: Oh, nothing let's keep going.

**But Yuki didn't notice that there was something or someone up in a tree that's been following them for quite a while…**

**With Mikomi she found the lost Tachimukai and offered to help him get back to the site…**

Tachimukai: By the way Miko-san…

Mikomi: Yeah what?

Tachimukai: Why aren't you with Kogure?

Mikomi: Um well you see. _I thought he wouldn't ask that. _I'm lost like you as well. _Let's go with that._

Tachimukai: I never knew you had a bad sense of direction.

Mikomi: *veins pop*

Nagumo: *appear out of nowhere*Oh, its Miko and the sissy goalkeeper.

Tachimukai: I am not a SISSY!

Mikomi: Don't tell me you're lost as well.

Nagumo: Yeah, let's go with that.

Tachimukai: Should we go now?

Nagumo: Don't worry I'll lead the way back.

Mikomi: I feel like things are about to get worst for us.

Tachimukai: You're not the only one feeling that way.

Nagumo: Let's go already!

**After 20 minutes…**

Mikomi: *low voice so that Tachimukai won't hear*Baka! Do you know what I could have done by now! I could have killed 30 demons by now!

Nagumo: *in a low voice as well*Shut up and just follow me.

Mikomi: If we don't get Tachimukai back to the camping site before midnight and a demon appears I'm blaming you if we have to make him into a slayer!

Nagumo: Let's keep moving.

**Burn was cutting trough some vines until Mikomi noticed something…**

Mikomi: What's that? A pair of eyes?*goes near the bush*

Tachimukai: Miko-san?

Mikomi: *looks at the bushes*Nothings here.

**All three of them felt like the vines just swayed then Burn felt like something just grabbed him…**

Nagumo: What the hell?

Gray haired girl with green eyes: Don't touch the vines.* drops Nagumo*

Nagumo: *falls on his butt*You could've done it more gently you know!

Mikomi: That was a very ungraceful fall you know.

Nagumo: Don't talk to me about being ungraceful.

Gray haired girl with green eyes: *swings again but then cuts a part of Mikomi's hair*

Mikomi: *sees some of hair falling*

Tachimukai: Miko-san?

Mikomi: *veins pop and dark aura surrounding her*I'm going to get her!

Nagumo: She just lost it.

Tachimukai: Shouldn't we stop her?

Mikomi: You two help me find her!

**They searched for her everywhere but could not see her…**

Mikomi: Where is she?

Nagumo: Just forget about it Miko.

Mikomi: But…

Tachimukai: We should hurry back to the camping site.

**But as they were about to leave the girl they were looking for glomped on Tachimukai…**

Gray haired girl with green eyes: Tachimukai-kun!

Tachimukai: *blushing*U-um…C-could you p-please get o-off me.

Mikomi: Hey, stop being lovey dovey already.

Nagumo: Who are you anyway?

Gray haired girl with green eyes: *gets off Tachimukai*My name is Ayuma Nakamura. Nice to meet you guys.

Tachimukai: What are you doing here in the forest?

Ayuma: I live here.

Nagumo: All by yourself?

Ayuma: Yes.

Mikomi: You want to come with us to the city?

Ayuma: Huh, why?

Mikomi: You'll be able to spend more time with Tachimukai.

Ayuma: *eyes sparkling*Sure.

Nagumo: *whispering to Mikomi*You now as well, right.

Mikomi: Yup that girl she's a slayer as well.

Ayuma: Hurry up let's go.*waving at Mikomi and Nagumo*

Mikomi: Coming.

**Back to Yuki and Ichinose…**

Yuki: We've passed this place before.

Ichinose: I don't know why we keep getting lost.

Yuki: It's hopeless. Let's just wait until the teachers look for us.*sigh*

Ichinose: What's up with you tonight?

Yuki: What do you mean?

Ichinose: You're so lively everyday but right now it's like you've completely changed.

Yuki: It's nothing, really.

Ichinose: If something's bothering you, you could tell me, you know.

Yuki: Thanks but it's… _This feeling a…demon?_

**Yuki's guess was right a demon appeared and attacked her and Ichinose. Yuki's face was starting to become blank but then Ichinose grabbed her hand and they ran away from the demon…**

Ichinose: Just keep running.

Yuki: *stops running*

Ichinose: Yuki?

Yuki: Go on I'll be fine.

Ichinose: What are you talking about? I can't just leave you.

Yuki: *turns around then runs off*

Ichinose: Yuki!*chases after her*

Yuki: *turns around pointing her red arrow at Ichinose*If I have to aim at your legs to make you stop following me then I will!

Ichinose: …

Yuki: *disappears*

**The demon is still looking for more human preys then without the demon knowing Yuki appeared behind the demon and fired her arrows…**

Yuki: *blank face*Disappear, monster.

Demon: I wonder who resembles a monster more me or you that endanger the life of your beloved.

**As the demon turned into a red spherical thingy Yuki saw Ichinose standing there with a surprised expression…**

Yuki: Ichinose-kun…

Ichinose: You're a slayer?

Yuki: *nods*But sometimes I wish I wasn't. You're probably afraid of me now too.

Ichinose: No I'm not. I think it's really cool, what you do.

Yuki: *realizes something*I'm very sorry!*bow*

Ichinose: For what?

Yuki: Whenever a human finds out about us or demons they will be turned into slayers as well.

Ichinose: That's not a bad thing actually.

Yuki: No you don't under…

**Yuki couldn't continue was she was saying because Ichinose just kissed her…**

Ichinose: *breaks the kiss*Let's go back now.

Yuki: *blushing*Y-yeah.

Ichinose: *holds Yuki's hand*It's fine as long as I'm with you.

Yuki: *still blushing*Yeah.

* * *

_**Kelly: Done! Keep the ideas flowing guys! Need more romance for the other couples too… So… See 'ya guys next chapter!**_


	9. Camping Trip: What happened?

_**Kelly: Stupid computer! Well at least I finished chapter 9, even though it was really frustrating…*sigh* Enjoy guys!**_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven…I do not own the other ocs except for Mikomi, Wakato, Torine, Shiki and the Prince of the Underworld…**_

* * *

**Back at the camping site more students are back except for ****Hanaka, Midorikawa, Meiko, Genda, ****Miyu, Suzuno, Kit, Kat, ****Hiroto,**** Tachimukai,**** Nagumo and ****Mikomi…**

**Yuki and Ichinose are back as well but Yuki is curious to where the other slayers are…**

Yuki: Where are those guys?

Ichinose: Who?

Yuki: The others.

Ichinose: You mean you're not the only demon slayer in school?

Yuki: Yeah, there are a lot of us actually.

Ichinose: Who are they?

Yuki: Uhm… Well there's Miko, Mi-chan, Mei-san, Kit, Kat, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno and Nagumo.

Ichinose: You mean everyone that transferred at Raimon is a demon slayer?

Yuki: Yeah, I guess.

Ichinose: *looks around*They're not here.

Yuki: I've been wondering why too. Where could they be?

**At the forest…**

**Mikomi, Nagumo, Tachimukai and Ayuma, a wild girl they just met, are still lost in the forest…**

Mikomi: I thought you said you know all the way in the forest?

Ayuma: *ignoring Mikomi and keeps talking with Tachimukai*

Nagumo: I can't believe that she can keep on talking and talking and talking like that.

Mikomi: What are they talking about anyway?

**Mikomi gets nearer at the two and heard what they were talking about…**

Ayuma: it almost had me though but I didn't fall for its trap…

Tachimukai: Uh what did you mean by a demon almost had you for lunch?

Ayuma: Oh, that's because I'm a de...

**Before Ayuma could say anything else Mikomi and Nagumo already covered her mouth for her…**

Mikomi: _I can't believe she almost said it._

Nagumo: Troublesome…

Tachimukai: What are you guys doing?

Mikomi; Nagumo: *let go of Ayuma*

Ayuma: Geez, I couldn't breathe with your hands covering my face you know!

Mikomi; Nagumo: *glare at Ayuma*

Mikomi: Anyway, I thought you said you knew where we're going.

Ayuma: Did I say that?

Nagumo: Yes you did.

Ayuma: Actually, I know all the paths in the forest but not the way back to your camping site.

Mikomi: *sigh*

Tachimukai: What now then?

Nagumo: Ni idea.

Mikomi: That's because you don't have a brain, baka.

Nagumo: What! If you're so smart then what do we do!

Mikomi: That's easy, we look for smoke.

Nagumo: I don't get it.

Mikomi: *sigh*Camp… Camp fire… Smoke…

Nagumo: Oooohhh. I get it now.

Tachimukai: we just look for the smoke coming from the campfire then.

Ayuma: I'll look for it.

**Ayuma climbed up a tree and she spotted smoke coming from somewhere…**

Ayuma: Hey, I think I see it!

Mikomi: Great you can lead the way there then.

Ayuma: 'kay!

**Ayuma was swinging on the vines. They were getting near a river. Ayuma grabbed a vine or so she thought when in fact it was a snake so she let go of it but she fell in the river…**

**Ayuma tried to get out but something pulled and grabbed on her foot. Tachimukai offered his help and when he pulled Ayuma out of the river but he saw something that he shouldn't have seen…**

Tachimukai: A-ayuma-san t-there's something o-on your f-foot…

Ayuma: Huh?*looked at her foot* A demon!

Mikomi: Such bad timing.

**At another part of the forest…**

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun, I don't mean to point out but... We're lost.

Midorikawa: I guess your right.

Hanaka: How did we end up here again?

Midorikawa: I'm sure we were at the right path.

**Right now Midorikawa and Hanaka are standing on a cliff...**

Hanaka: I think we should go back.

Midorikawa: Yeah.

**Midorikawa and Hanaka turned around and saw an old man standing in their way carrying a sword...**

Midorikawa: Hana-chan, get behind me.

Hanaka: Why?

Midorikawa: That man...his dangerous.

Old man: *stabs his sword on the earth*

Midorikawa: _This isn't good, I have to do something._

Old man: Sayonara, young slayer.

**The cliff was cut from the rest of the earth causing Hanaka and Midorikawa to fall...**

Hanaka: KYAAA!

Midorikawa: Hana-chan!*grabs Hanaka and hugs her really tight*

**Right now Nagumo is carrying Tachimukai on his back because of what happened. Remember a demon was grabbing on Ayuma's foot well this is what happened...**

Mikomi: Such bad timing.

Nagumo: *knocks out Tachimukai unconscious*

Tachimukai: *unconscious*

Ayuma: Why did you do that?

Nagumo: You want him to find out about us!

Ayuma: Whats wrong if he finds out?

Nagumo: You don't know do you?

Ayuma: Know what?

Mikomi: Instead of talking, why don't you two help me out here!

Ayuma; Nagumo: Sorry we forgot about the demon.

**They killed the demon quickly because there was three of them and only one of it...**

**Now the problem is Tachimukai is still unconscious but they have to keep going...**

Mikomi: You carry him.

Nagumo: And why should I?

Ayuma: Because you knocked him out!

Nagumo: Fine!*carries Tachimukai*

Ayuma: I still don't understand why you had to that.

Nagumo: Miko explain to her will yah.

Mikomi: Don't order me around. Ayu-san, do you know the rules that if a human finds out about slayers they will have to be turned into slayers as well?

Ayuma: I grew up in the forest, do you think I know any of that? And what if they find out about demons?

Mikomi: Yeah you're right. Well the demon will probably eat them anyway.

Nagumo: Are we there yet?

Ayuma: Why are you whining like a kid?

Nagumo: At least I'm not being carried like one!

Tachimukai: *waking up*

Ayuma: Tachimukai-kun is waking up.

Tachimukai: Huh? What happened?

Mikomi: You tripped then bumped your head.

Tachimukai: Wait, but I saw!

Nagumo: You must have been dreaming and also...*drops Tachimukai*

Ayuma: Hey!

Tachimukai: I'm alright.

Mikomi: Can you stand up?

Tachimukai: Yeah.

Mikomi: We're almost at the camp.

Nagumo: Finally!

Ayuma: Lets get going then!

**Tachimukai was back at the camping site but when he turned around Mikomi, Nagumo and Ayuma weren't there...**

Tachimukai: Where are does guys?

Yuki: Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: Yuki-san.

Yuki: Did you come back alone?

Tachimukai: Actually, Miko-san, Nagumo-san and a new girl we met Ayuma-san were just behind me but they suddenly disappeared.

Yuki: Okay.

**At the forest...**

Ayuma: Hey! Why didn't you guys go back?

Nagumo: We have a job to do. Besides Miko said that she feels like something bad happened to some students.

Mikomi: *shocked*I can't sense Midorikawa's energy anymore.

Nagumo: Are you serious?

Ayuma: Then we should hurry.

Mikomi: *nod*

* * *

**_Kelly: That is it for now... By the way this saturday will be the very first time I'll be going to a cosplay event with my cousins! And so I need help on who I should be cosplaying as... Also I'm totally out of ideas guys so help me out here. See yah guys next chapter!~_**


End file.
